The Cullen LoveChild
by EdwardCullen0x
Summary: Bella Swan fled from millionare Edward Cullen when she learnt of her preganancy and now five years later he is back. Bella will be the Cullen bride willingly or not...
1. Arrogance

**a/n: Heeey guuys =)**

**somee of yoou might avee read thiss story befoore. I wasnt haappy withh it soo it took it of annd ive been workinn on it alot! i took my favouritee storiees (twilight&&the marciono love child) and mixed themm up to get the cullen love child. i own nothinng but thee plot annd i hope youu like it.**

**EC!0x**

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

It had started just like any other Monday morning. Bella dropped her four-year-old daughter off at crèche and after the usual tearful and heart-wrenching 'don't leave me, I miss you too much' routine she was fighting her way through heavy traffic to her small interior-design studio in Forks. And just like any other Monday morning her business partner and best friend, Jessica Stanley, handed her a double-strength latte on her way in the door and asked her how her weekend had been.

'Don't ask,' Bella said wearily, and took a reviving sip of the creamy latte.

'So I take it the blind wasn't a success?' Jessica said as she perched on the edge of Bella's desk.

Bella rolled her eyes expressively. 'Depends what you mean by a blind date. Clearly this guy's idea was to turn up blind drunk. He slurred his way through his sob story about his ex-wife for an hour and a half, until I finally managed to escape.'

'Poor you,' Jessica said in empathy. 'But don't give up yet. There's got to be someone decent out there for you.'

'Decent would be good,' Bella said, booting up her computer. 'A good father-figure for Nessie would be good, too, but as soon as men hear I have a four-year-old daughter they seem to lose interest.'

'Yes, well, men today can be so shallow,' Jessica agreed. 'They won't commit, and they want sex on tap.'

'Tell me about it,' Bella said as she clicked on her computer mouse to activate the screen to check her list of appointments. She put her glasses on and blinked, once, twice, three times, her heart giving a quick, hard thud when she saw that name staring back at her.

'What's wrong?' Jessica asked in a guileless tone.

Bella swiveled her chair to look up at her business partner, her face going pale with shock. 'You made an appointment for me to meet with Edward Cullen?' she choked.

Jessica grinned at her excitedly. 'Yes. I wanted it to be a surprise; otherwise I would have called you over the weekend to tell you about it. He phoned on Friday afternoon just after you'd left. It's a huge contract, Bella. He's worth zillions, and if we get the deal just think about what it will do for us. We'll be featured in every interior-design magazine across the globe. We won't have to pay rent any more, we'll be able to buy the building, no—' She clasped her hands together in glee and added, '—we'll be able to buy the whole street!'

Bella sprang to her feet, almost spilling her latte over her keyboard in the process. 'I'm not seeing him,' she said through tight lips. 'I don't want the contract. I want nothing to do with it.'

Jessica slapped the side of her head as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'Have you happened to look at our financial statements recently?' she asked as she slipped down off the desk. 'Come on, Bella, our business loan is stretched to the limit, you know it is. I know things are often a bit slow in January, while everyone is still recovering from christmas and new year, but this is a chance in a lifetime. This is just what we need right now. Edward Cullen has bought the old Arlington Hotel building in the city. He's going to turn it into a luxury hotel, with three floors of penthouse apartments for the super rich. And he wants us to do the interior design. Us! Can you believe it? It's like winning the lottery.

'I can't see him, Jessica,' Bella insisted. 'Please don't ask it of me.'

A light bulb seemed to come on in Jessica's head as she peered at Bella. 'Hang on a minute, what… Have you dated him in the past or something?'

'More than dated,' Bella answered with a dark frown.

Jessica gave her a probing look. 'What do you mean "more than dated?"'

Bella drew in an unsteady breath. 'He's Nessie's father.'

Jessica's jaw dropped open, and her eyes went saucer-wide. 'He's what?' she gasped. 'You had sex with Edward Cullen? _The_ Edward Cullen? Omigosh!'

Bella's expression became rigid with tension. 'I'm not going to see him, Jessica. No way. I hate him for what he did to me, and I am not going to—'

The unmistakable throaty roar of a Maserati suddenly sounded on the street outside. Both girls looked out of the front window of the studio, and watched as the car's black, sleek body was expertly maneuvered in between their tiny fuel-efficient vehicles parked outside.

Jessica met her friend's startled brown gaze. 'Looks like you're not going to have a choice,' she said, and added, with a little sheepish grimace as the front door opened with a cheery tinkle of the bell hanging on the back, 'Er…did I forget to mention the meeting was here, at nine-fifteen?'

Bella felt every pore of her skin and every hair on her body stand to attention as that imposing, darkly handsome figure stooped as he came in through the door. Her heart started going like a jackhammer, the pressure building in her chest so overwhelming she wondered if the heavy thumping would be visible through the lightweight white linen of her blouse.

His hazel eyes met hers, the brown-and-green flecks reminding her all over again of the myriad colours of a rainforest. But this time she felt as if there were mysterious shadows lurking in the depths of his gaze, as he stood looking at her in a watchful silence for what seemed like endless seconds.

'Hello, Isabella,' he finally said in that stomach-tilting velvet drawl that had been her downfall five years ago.

Bella lifted her chin and turned to Jessica, who was standing with her mouth opening and closing like a recently landed fish. 'Jessica, would you please inform Mr…er…' She glanced down at her diary as if to remind herself of his name, before looking back up and continuing in the same haughty tone, '…Mr Cullen that I am not taking on any new clients as I am booked up until the end of the year.'

'But—' Jessica spluttered, but was cut off by Edward had stepped forward to smile at her with lethal charm.

'Miss Stanley, would you be so kind as to leave Miss Swan and I to conduct out meeting in private?' he asked.

'No! Don't you dare leave,' Bella bit out hastily. Please, oh please, don't leave me with him; she silently begged the rest of the sentence with her eyes.

Jessica pursed her mouth, and after a moment's hesitation scooped up her bag and half-finished latte. 'Sure, I can do that,' she said, smiling girlishly at Edward. 'I have to see a man about some tiles anyway. I'll be back at eleven.'

Bella sent her an 'I'm going to kill you for this' glare, before taking her place behind her desk in case her legs followed through on their current threat to fold beneath her.

The studio door opened and closed with another tinkle on Jessica's exit, but to Bella it felt more like the sound of a vault locking down for good.

The silence thrummed in her ears, the air becoming so thick with it she felt as if a pair of hands was around the slim column of her throat, gradually increasing the pressure until she was sure she was going to choke.

'So you are not interested in doing business with me, Bella?' Edward asked with a coolly impersonal smile.

'No.' Her one-word response came out of her mouth like a hard pellet.

'Why ever not?' he asked with an ironic arch of one dark brow. 'I thought you would be jumping at this chance to get your hands on my money.'

She tightened her mouth even further, and forced her gaze to meet his. 'I am surprised you are interested in engaging the services of a filthy little slut—those were your words for me back then, were they not? It's been five years, I can't remember.'

There was no sign of anger in his expression, but Bella could sense it all the same. She had known and loved that face so well in the three months they had been together. Every nuance of it was imprinted indelibly on her brain. The smile that could melt stone, the gaze that could heat blood, the mouth that could kiss like a teasing feather, or with such hungry passion her lips had tingled and been swollen for hours afterwards. Even now, after all this time, she could still taste the salt and musk of his lips and tongue, and her lower body began to pulse with the memory of how if had felt with him plunging between her legs.

She crossed her legs under her desk, fighting the sensations brewing there. But it was almost impossible to control the hit-and-miss beat of her heart every time she encountered that brown-and-green flecked gaze.

'Your sexual proclivities, I would imagine, have no bearing on your talent at interior design,' he said with an enigmatic look. 'You have a good reputation professionally. That is why I am keen to have you wholly responsible for the project I am about to commence.'

Her chin went even higher. 'I told you, I'm not available.'

His mouth tilted slightly. 'Perhaps before you throw away this chance, Bella, you should at least look at what I am offering.'

'No amount of money you could dangle in front of me will induce me to conduct any sort of relationship with you again, business or otherwise,' she stated implacably.

A flicker of male interest darkened the brown in his eyes as they moved over her appraisingly. 'I was not going to suggest anything other than a business agreement between us, however…' He left the sentence suspended between them in the pulsing silence.

'Forget it, Edward,' she said. 'In any case, I'm already seeing someone.'

'Is it the same man you were involved with in Italy?' he asked, piercing her gaze with his. 'Mike Newton was his name, was it not?'

Bella felt her blood begin to simmer in her veins. 'I was traveling with him, not sleeping with him.'

Cynicism burned in his gaze. 'Ah, yes, that old story. I remember it well.'

'It's not a story, it's the truth,' she insisted. 'I met Mike, Joe and Jessica on a bus tour. I told you all this four years ago. How many times do I have to repeat myself?'

'I am not interested in your lies, but I am interested in what you can do for me,' he said. 'Your business is in need of a contract as big as this, Bella. You would be a fool to throw it away as if it was worth nothing. I am prepared to be generous,' he said, as if she meant nothing to him.

That was because she did mean nothing to him, she reminded herself. He had never spoken to her of love; he had simply enjoyed the delights of their affair while she had fallen in love with him, fallen hard.

Before she had met him she had been a little scathing at the notion of falling in love at first sight, or even of falling in love over a period of days. She had always thought the sort of love that was deep and abiding would build up over a period of time, as trust and respect grew between two people. But meeting Edward Cullen in Milan had tipped her world upside down. Within three days she had been kissed by him, within three months she had been pregnant by him.

Bella blinked herself back to the present when Edward handed her a document. She took it from him, her shaking fingers not quite able to avoid the fine-sandpaper brush of his against hers. Her whole body jolted in reaction and heat coursed through her, the thud of her pulse going at breakneck speed.

'If you are not happy with that amount, I will double it,' he said.

Bella looked down at the contract, her eyes almost popping out of her head at the amount printed there. It was an astonishing amount of money, although she would have to work very hard for it, she imagined. She knew enough about Edward Cullen to know he had exacting standards. His reputation as a hotelier was global. Guests staying at a Cullen hotel were treated to the utmost in luxury, and this one in Washington would be no different, if the drawings his team of highly skilled architects had prepared were anything to go by.

But accepting this contract, as lucrative and career-enhancing as it was, would mean close contact with him, maybe even on a daily basis. There would be meetings with him to discuss her designs, fabrics to look over, light fittings, soft furnishings, plumbing fixtures—the list went on and on in her head. How could she get through it without damaging herself irreparably?

And more to the point how could she keep Reneesme safe from her father? Although she couldn't help thinking one look at that child would have him know she's his, even in the eyes of someone as cynical as Edward. They had the same hazel eyes, the same bronze colored hair and pale skin, the same-shaped mouth—although Reneesme's was still soft with the innocence of childhood.

'I will give you a day or two to think it over.' His deep voice invaded the private torture of her tangled thoughts.

She got to her feet in one abrupt movement. 'I don't need two—'

He held up one and then two long fingers against her mouth. 'Two days, Bella,' he said, holding her gaze. 'Think about it.'

He lifted his fingers, and she ran her tongue over where he had been, her stomach doing a sudden free-fall when she saw his eyes flick to her mouth.

And stay there.

The air tightened around them, as if an invisible clinging vine had silently insinuated itself into the room and was now pulling them closer and closer together.

Bella couldn't breathe; she wasn't game enough to draw in a breath in case he heard the betraying flutter of her pulse beneath her skin.

She stood very still as he reached out again, this time with just the index finger of his right hand, brushing it against the softness of her bottom lip, his eyes still locked on her mouth.


	2. Flashback

**a/n: heeey guyys =) **

**thaanks foor the reviews theey meaan aloot to mee**

**here is thee second chaapter;; i thoot i shouldd go baack a bit beforre movinng on with thee stoory...so thiss chapteer is set at Edwards graduation party where he firsst meets Bella **

**EC!0x**

Four and half years ago:

Edward Cullen, by anyone's standards, was someone who had it all. His father Carlisle had won three back-to-back Hotels of the year awards and with Edward straight out of college he was most likely to win this year's award.

Both Cullen hotels were tied with three other hotels for the Hotels of the year wins, but this year Edward would win.

He had no doubt that he would do it. He'd never failed at anything he put his mind to, and this would be no different.

His brother, Emmett, was sitting in the seat next to him, drinking and talking to Rosalie Hale, a Sports Illustrated cover model. Emmett looked as if he had the world in his hands. All Edward could think was that there should be more to life than hotels, winning and partying.

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yes?"

"Rose asked if Tanya was meeting you here later," Emmett said.

"No. We're not together anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rosalie said.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie left the table to go dance and Edward sat back against the leather seat and watched the crowd. This party was as much for him as it was for the jet set that followed the luxurious life of hotels. He saw other boys his age mixed in with the sea of beautiful girls, but he made no move to join anyone.

Tanya and he had drifted apart during their holiday away together. It was as if she wanted him only when he was in the spotlight. A part of him craved the quiet life. He couldn't give up the glamour that came with hoteling, but sometimes when he was alone he wanted someone with whom he could share the quiet times of his life.

He glanced around the room. None of the gorgeous girls stood out—they all were too beautiful for words, but he'd never find a girl here who wanted that type of lifestyle.

What was wrong with him?

His breath caught as he noticed a girl across the room. She had russet brown hair. Her skin was pale, like moonlight on the Mediterranean. Her eyes…well, it was too far for him to be certain, but they seemed deep and limitless as he gazed at her across the room.

She wore a subtly sexy dress, in the same sky-blue color he favored. Her hair was caught up and a few curls hung down, framing her face.

Edward slid around the booth to stand up. He was used to letting girl throw themselves at him, but he needed to meet this girl. He had to find out who she was.

As he stood up and took two steps toward her, she turned away, disappearing into the crowd. His heart raced as he started after her. But a hand on his arm stopped him.

He turned to see his brother, Jasper.

"Not now," Edward said intent on finding the mystery girl.

"Yes, now. It's urgent. we need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"It won't take long."

Edward glanced back to where the girl had been, but there was no trace of her. She was gone. Maybe he'd imagined her. He wouldn't be surprised.

Edward let out a sigh. "What's up?"

"Let's go to the VIP section to talk. I don't trust this crowd."

Edward wasn't surprised. His brothers took no chances when it came to the Cullen hotels.

Edward and Jasper made their way through the crowd to the velvet-rope section of the room. Edward was stopped many times by well-wishers congratulating him on graduating but he kept looking for that dark-haired girl. He didn't find her.

They reached the VIP section and found a quiet area toward the back of the room. It was walled in on three sides and had a curtain for privacy.

Emmett was already waiting there for them. "Took you long enough."

"Everyone wants a piece of Edward tonight," Jasper said.

"What's the problem?" Edward asked, not interested in having one of their brotherly discussions that led nowhere.

"The problem is the Swan family is adamant that we can't use their name on the new production suites."

The Swan was the Cullen hotels' signature suites and had been out of production since the sixties. Bringing them back was Em's plan to firmly reestablish their dominance in the marketplace.

"How can I help?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. Their lawyer sent a cease and desist letter to us."

"We need to get to the Swan family and convince them to let us use the name," Em said.

"What do we know about them?" Edward asked, his interest in the dark-haired girl momentarily subsided. He knew how important it was that they go ahead with their plans.

"That Charles Swan hates Carlisle and is probably jumping for joy at the thought that he has something we need," Jasper said.

"I think they'd say no just to prove they can," Em said.

"Well, then, I will have to offer them something they can't refuse," Jasper said.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"I'll figure it out," Jasper said. "Leave this one to me."

"We can't let this derail us," Em said.

"We won't," Jasper said.

Isabella Swan had had a moment's panic when Edward left his seat and started walking toward her. She knew enough about him to realize that he liked his girls interested, but not obvious. So she turned away hoping…oh, hell, she had turned away due to panic.

**(a/n: thee Italy thinng I jusst put inn cuz i loveee itaaaly =) **

Sicily, Italy, was humid in March— something that she had anticipated before she'd left her home in Phoenix. In fact, she'd planned every detail of this trip with excruciating precision, knowing that timing was everything.

It totally ticked her off that she had panicked after coming this far. She was putting into action the plan she'd been thinking about since Edward's family had over-thrown her father in the market.

She wiped her damp hands on her classic Chanel gown. She was going to have to try to find Edward again—find him and charm him without giving away her plan. The key was to be vague. She had to be anonymous.

She stepped out of the crowded room and onto the terrace that overlooked downtown Sicily.

Tonight, standing on this terrace looking out at the black sky dotted with stars, she felt like she was on the edge of starting something new. She looked up at the moon shining brightly down on her and took strength from it.

"It's a beautiful night."

Bella wasn't surprised when she turned her head and saw Edward Cullen standing there.

The panic she'd felt inside the party didn't return. Instead, as she looked over her shoulder at him, she felt a sense of power come over her.

"Yes it is," she said.

"May I join you?"

She nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know," she said. "Congratulations on graduating today."

"Thank you, mi'angela" he said, grinning at her. **(a/n: i haad to add in someee itaaalian too)**

"I'm not your angel," she said, thanking God she'd taken the time to learn Italian.

"Then tell me your name."

"Isabella," she said, very aware that her last name would give her away. So she kept it to herself.

"Bella …very pretty. What are you doing here in Sicily?"

"Watching you graduate," she said.

He laughed out loud, the sound washing over her senses like the warm breeze that stirred around them.

"Will you join me for a drink?"

"Only if we can stay out here," she said. She didn't want to go back into the craziness of the party. Out here, she felt in control and better able to concentrate. "Certainly," he said. He signaled one of the uniformed waiters and they placed their drink orders.


	3. Moving On

**a/n: heey =)**

**im sorry that this chapter took so long and actually its not all that good it was very rushed**

**im sorry but i promise you that the next chapter will be so much better**

**enjoy anyway **

**EC!0x**

_For goodness sake! Why? Why? Why?_ Bella thought as she hauled herself out of bed with an irritated groan.

It was the morning after Edward's return and she was dreading going to work. But she knew that if she didn't Edward would come looking for her which was the last thing she needed.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. Another morning she'd woken up alone. It was as though in the past four years everyday was the same. It was a boring and tiring routine. It was her daughter that brought something knew to her life. Everyday she felt her heart grow bigger for her daughter.

She looked back over her shoulder at her sleeping daughter before spreading the curtains open.

'Ness, honey? Rise and shine.'

She walked over to her daughter's bed and shook her gently.

Ness opened her eyes and sleep filled them.

'Hi,' she smiled. 'Go get your bath towels,' she said patting Ness's back.

***

Bella was greeted by an awaiting Jessica as soon as she entered through the door.

'Your coffee is on your desk. Your appointments have been restructured. And… what is the 411 with you and Edward?' Jessica looked like an eager little school girl as she sat on the edge of Bella's desk.

'Oh, I'm sorry, who are you again?' Bella asked as she settled into her desk.

'Spare me the drama.' Jessica replied, rolling her eyes. 'Dirt!'

Bella looked at her friend and shrugged. 'There is nothing to _dirt_ about. We almost kissed, and that's it.'

'Your coffee is on your desk. Your appointments have been updated. And… what _is_ the 411 with you and Edward?'

'Oh, I'm sorry, who are you again?' Bella asked as she settled into her desk.

'Oh…come on, Bella. Spare me the drama.' Jessica replied, rolling her eyes. 'Dirt!'

Bella looked at her friend and shrugged. 'There is nothing to _dirt_ about.'

'Bella,' Jessica said pleadingly. Jessica first love was gossip but right now she looked more concerned about her best friend than anything. 'I'm your best friend. Tell me.'

Bella drew in a resigned breath. 'It was six or so years ago…and my dad was this big hotel owner. It started out as a family thing, and life was great. Well that is until Edward and his family entered the picture.

'Their hotel went straight to number one and my dad did everything in his power to keep his position which meant long hours in the office and lots of business trips. I never saw him much and when I did he was so bitter and it broke my mothers' heart.'

Bella turned to face Jessica. 'All I had and all I have now is my family,' she said licking her lips. 'I had to do something to save my family. Anything. And I – I went to Italy and I was going to take the Cullens on my own.'

'What happened then?' Jessica asked.

'I fell in love.'

'Bella…'

'No Jessica, it's okay. I – Can we not talk about this.'

Jessica nodded. 'Sure.' She assembled herself in her desk and launched herself into her work.

The day dragged on, Bella frequently glancing at the clock.

***

As the days went on Bella started to wonder what had happened to Edward. And when she started to stop caring he showed up.

He didn't bother knocking; he just stormed into Bella's small office and thrust an envelope on her desk.

Bella simply stared at the envelope he'd thrown at her titled 'Reneesme Swan' for a moment before lifting her gaze up to Edward, who was towering over her like a big frightening wall. Bella lowered her gaze down to the envelope again trying to figure out what to say but all the words running around in her head sounded banal.


	4. Agreement

a/n: Hello! I'm back =); sorry it took me so long to write back...i just got caught up in, well, life. I went to watch New Moon on the 20th and it was amazing, it inspired me to write again. It also inspired me to write and new story called 'Love spelled backwards is Love' for those of you lucky enough to have watched New Moon yet you should understand where i got that from =) here is a sneak peak

_**BPOV**_

_**I looked at the invisible line, the line that separated the juniors from the seniors of Forks High. Yep, it was there, in all its dividing glory.**_

_**I glanced at the clock at which was placed at the rear end of Forks High's cafeteria. It was 13:09 pm. Only nine minutes into lunch. And the Cullens still hadn't arrived.**_

_**'Bella! Yoo hoo! Earth to Bella.' Jessica, one of my best friends, waved her hands frantically in front of my face trying to obtain my awareness.**_

_**'Um…' I trailed off. Five figures swiftly trapped my attention. It was the Cullen's. I twisted my body so that I could gape directly at them, something I had no shame in doing seeing as the whole cafeteria had gone quite as soon as Emmett, Rosalie, Edward. Alice and Jasper had walked through the doors. Everyone was watching them just as I was.**_

_**It looked as though they were moving in slow motion. They walked with such grace and poise it was almost excruciating to look at, each one of their fluid steps reminiscent of the fact that I couldn't walk on flat ground correctly. **_

I'm still working on it =)

Anyhoo - i love you guys, really i do and this is chapter four of The Cullen Love-Child =)

EC!OX

oxox

* * *

'When were you planning on telling to tell me about this?' he growled at her.

'How did you find out?' she managed to push the question out of her dry lips.

He laughed. 'Not from you, that's certain.'

He sat down and after a moment he stood up and walked over to the window.

'I need you to be the girl I once thought you were,' he said looking out of the ceiling to floor window.

That was nothing less than the truth. He needed that from Bella. He needed her to be the kind of mother that Esme was, the kind of mother who could raise a child to handle a world of a Cullen because he didn't have time to do that.

He didn't understand, he'd been careful every time they'd come together. Only slipping up once, he thought. But even then he'd pulled out as soon as he realized what he'd done.

'And what girl was that?' Bella asked wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, an action that went unnoticed by Edward.

'One I could trust.'

Bella flinched at his words.

'Where's the girl?' he asked.

He'd come here to claim Reneesme, but watching the way the light played over her hair made him realize he wanted to claim the woman, too. He still wanted her. Damn her for that. He couldn't deal with the circumstances that had brought him here and he wouldn't talk about them with her. Not now. Bella obviously could not be trusted. He thought that stealing money was enough but she'd kept his child a secret from him. Isn't that illegal?

He went to sit back down opposite her. He had to calm down.

Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyeing him warily. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced out the window and then glanced at the envelope that she couldn't bring herself to open.

'Reneesme is nothing like a Cullen.' She finally whispered after a while.

'What do you mean?'

'She doesn't live the type of life you live.'

'She'll be taught what she needs to know.'

She shook her head. 'Are you are forgetting the fact that Carlisle hates my family?'

'My father will love his granddaughter.'

'I don't know. I'm not the stupid young girl I was back then Edward, It would never work,' she said.

'You're still young,' he said.

'Being a mother has developed me in a way nothing else could have. Please — '

'Bella, you know that keeping the child from the Cullen family is something that I will not allow to continue.'

There was an extensive pause. 'I wanted to tell you sooner.'

'Why didn't you?'

'Because I knew how you'd react.'

He didn't say anything.

'I want the girl.' He said finally, avoiding Bella's comment.

'Um, okay. When?' she asked.

'Now, Bella. I think we can work this out on our own without involving my attorneys.'

'Of course," she said. "I wasn't saying you couldn't see her. Just asking when you wanted to.'

'Does she have our family name?'

'No.'

'That will be the first thing I change. I'll have my attorneys start the paperwork.'

'Uh, isn't that moving fast? Why—'

'It isn't fast. Not after I've missed four years of her life already.'

She flushed—with anger, he imagined.

'I'll go pick her up from my crèche. You can wait for us in the car park.'

Reneesme chattered as Bella drove back into inner-city Forks, Reneesme asked her specific questions about Edward. But she really didn't know what to say. Finally they stepped out into the car park and she slipped her little hand in hers, quieting as she looked at the tall man standing with his back toward them.

Bella squatted down next to her daughter to hug her close. 'He's very excited to meet you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, she is,' Edward said, coming over to them.

'Reneesme, I'm Edward Cullen.'


	5. Jet Life

**a/n: heey guyys; this is not a chapter sorry. i've been reading your coments to see what youu guuys think of the story and i was amused by what you guys say about Edward. i felt i needed a Edward point-of-view so i wrote one =)**

**Chapter 5 will be on in the next two days. I am having diffuculty writing this chapter actually and it's taking longer than i thought it would. There is going to be an unexpected event in Chapter 5 that none of the characters(and you..well unless you read the story when i had it on before) will not see coming. The event will change every single character major or minor's life. **

**Anyway, this extract would fit into the plot line when the night Edward finds out about ''the girl''**

**EC!0x =) **

* * *

Edward Cullen was in the prime of life.

He was rich, powerful and as ruggedly good-looking as a man could hope to be. He worked hard, played hard and on those rare nights he went to bed alone, he slept soundly until morning.

But not tonight.

Tonight he was dreaming.

In his dream he walked slowly along a narrow road. It led to a house. He could hardly see it because of the heavy mist that hung over everything. But it was there.

His footsteps slowed.

It was the last place on earth he wanted to be. A house in the suburbs. A station wagon in the driveway. A dog. A cat. A kid, the kid.

And a wife. One woman, the same woman forever…

Edward sprang up in bed gasping for air. A shudder racked his big, leanly muscled body. He slept naked, kept the windows open even now in early autumn. Still, his skin was slick with sweat.

A dream. That's all it was. A nightmare.

He exhaled deeply and turned the light switch on. The envelope was there on his bed-side table.

Well not all his dream was untrue. He did not own a house in the suburbs, only penthouses in the city. None of his cars could be described as station wagons. He had no dogs. No cats. But he did have a kid. He was a _father_.

He'd confront Bella tomorrow. Make an arrangement, any arrangement because kids had never been in his plans for the future. But when he did, he'd imaged a boy, an heir to his share in the Cullen fortune, a leader in the business world. Instead Bella had gone and had a girl. A daughter with big brown eyes and thick curls.


	6. Proposal

**a/n: Hello, all =)**

**This chapter was the hardest i had to write so far. I was drafting and re-drafting. It's a bit rushed and probably confusing but I just wanted to post something up for you guys. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**EC!0x**

* * *

There was no denying that this child was his, maybe this was pointless but then again Bella was full of surprises.

Edward took Reneesme to the café in the hospital as he awaited the blood test results. He'd gone first as an example to Reneesme that the injection wouldn't hurt; he'd bought her a giant lollipop for her bravery as well. Which she now licked happily as Edward purchased her a kiddie's meal and a bottle of juice.

She hadn't said anything to him yet, she'd let Bella put her in his car and she'd sat quietly on the way to the hospital. She'd given him a scared look when the nurse had brought out the needle and gave him thank you smile for the lollipop and that was it.

Her uneasiness made Edward nervous, which was strange because very few things made Edward nervous. Having children suddenly seemed like a lot of work. How had Bella managed all those years?

''Where, have you been?''

The velvety voice made Edward look up. She didn't ask the question, more like demanded it. She had her face set in that stubborn expression Bella wore many times.

''What do you mean?'' Edward asked back as softly as he could even though he knew exactly what she meant

''Why were you not here before? Why were you not my daddy before?''

Edward shifted slightly in his chair. He looked down momentarily at their food on the table, not sure how much Bella had told her. 'Your mother is a slut' didn't seem like an appropriate answer.

"Your mother and I had separated when you were born.'' Edward did not realize how strange the words sounded until he'd said them aloud. It was strange for him to refer to him and Bella as ''your mother and I''.

She was looking down at the table, when he looked up.

"You mean,'' she said, ''you didn't know I was born?'' Her face was a mask of perplexity.

The buzzing of his phone had her lifting her head to stare at him. He fished the Blackberry phone out of his trouser pocket and looked at the caller id. It was his younger sister-in-law, Alice.

''Hello?''

'Hey, Edward. What are you up too?'' Alice asked with just a bit too much excitement in her voice.

''Alice, I'm in the middle of something.'' He said, trying not to lose his temper in front of the girl.

'I know, I know, but I couldn't help myself Edward…I've always wanted a niece. ''

Alice was the first person Edward had told about the girl. He and Alice had been friends before she married his brother Jasper.

She was very petite at 4'10" and extremely thin. She had small pixie like features, large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. She wore her deep black hair in a short and spiky fashion. Her beauty could be as inhuman.

Edward trusted Alice more than any of his other family members. He loved her optimistic, kind and caring way of life. Which reminded him very much of Esme.

Edward suddenly realized what time she was calling him at. ''Aren't you supposed to be on a diverse time zone?''

''Me and Jasper, decided to fly over a few days before.'' Edward made a mental note to arrange a flight to New York for their fathers' 40th birthday.

Alice and Jasper lived in France and helped Emmett, who lived in Italy where the headquarter of the company was, to run the business in Europe whilst Edward and Carlisle took care of business here in the States.

''I guess, I'll see the illegitimate child soon enough.''

''Can you not call her that?'' Edward asked aggravated.

''That's what she is Edward, like it or not. Well, unless you and Bella decide to make it legal.''

''No.'' Edward said decisiveness.

''Edward, think about it. We run a family business and you know involvement playboy ways attracts bad media. Starting a family with Bella could be a good thing.''

''Alice, please.''

''This is not the end of it Edward.'' And he knew she meant it.

''Whatever, I'll see you on Friday.''

A distressed Edward hung up then put his phone away into his pocket.

***

Bella paced the small office.

She glanced at the clock. It had been one hour and forty-five minutes, and he still hadn't brought her daughter back. How long did ''getting to know her'' take?

She glanced at the clock again. One hour and forty-seven minutes.

"Bella you've been walking up and down this office for the past fifty minutes,'' Jessica said.

She paused for a moment to look at her friend, who was sitting at her desk watching her. ''Where is he?'' she asked in a frustrated tone before resuming her pacing.

"I still don't understand why you let him take her.''

"If I refused him, he would have taken her with force.''

''Are you going to let him have custody?'' Jessica asked, studying her friend.

Bella stopped her pacing. She was on the edge of a breakdown. _What the hell did Edward want?_ _Custody?_ _Full rights over Ness? _The thought of losing her daughter was unbearable.

Jessica saw the heartbreaking expression on Bella's face and got up and to put her hands around her.

''I can't lose my daughter,'' Bella whispered to Jessica's shoulder.

''There's no reason you should.'' It wasn't Jessica's soft feminine voice that answered her. No, it was a velvety and muscular voice.

Bella spun around in time to see Ness leave Edward's side and dart towards her.

***

"Mummy, please.''

Bella looked from Reneesme to Edward.

"No.'' she said. ''I don't think it's a good idea.''

It was Wednesday afternoon and Bella had come to pick up Reneesme from yet another meeting with Edward. This was the third one. Instead of handing her back wordlessly like he had before, he'd ask if she and Ness could attend Carlisle's birthday party in New York.

"But mommy,'' Reneesme persisted. "I want to see my grandpa and grandma.''

Bella was taken by surprised. Only a week ago Ness didn't know anything about Edward Cullen, and now she wanted to meet his parents?

"Bella, don't let your personal feelings for me and my family restrain Reneesme from meeting my family.''

Things between Bella and Edward had become very uncomfortable now that they had to be in close proximity of each other due to Reneesme. Reneesme was growing fond of Edward everyday but that didn't change the fact that Bella thought he was a bastard.

***

For a split second the noise in the room faded. Edward couldn't take his eyes off Bella. Goose-bumps broke out on his skin. She was utterly captivating. And so was the little person standing next to her. The wore matching black evening gown's although Bella's exposed more skin and clung to her body more showing her every curve.

He approached her slowly. He was going to ask her now.

Bella looked around the crowd of people, not knowing what she was searching for. Maybe it was the jet-lag. It had been a long flight from Seattle to New York. Holding Reneesme's hand more tightly she walked down the small number of stairs to the foyer where they were having Carlisle's party and noticed Edward heading towards her.

''Bella can we talk? ''

Out of nowhere Alice appeared and asked to take Reneesme.

"Sure."

"What's wrong?" she asked as he led her away from the huge crowd. He walked slightly in front of her. He's whole body was rigid and tight unlike the confidante we he usually held his body when he walked.

He stopped and turned around to look at her. He's eyes held hers, searching. She wondered what he was looking for and what he found.

His face was invisible of the disgust and hatred he'd wore around Bella since he'd come back. She was beginning to feel a little exasperated.

''Bella, hear me out.'' His voice sounded pleading.

"What do you want, Edward?'' she asked trying to be reasonable, patient.

"What I want is…" he paused. "I want you to be my wife."


	7. New York

**authors note : Hello guys.**

**I am very happy that i wrote posted this chapter on quickly and it's one of the my longest chapters as well. This is chapter is a turning point in the story...so i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**EC!0X**

**xxx  
**

* * *

Wife…

The noise in the room became a buzzing sound in Bella's ears. She was vaguely aware of Edward continuing with his...proposal very dimly, in a far-away place, his words slowly sank in. She felt an icy numbness take over her limbs and would have dropped her glass except that he caught it in time. The water slopped onto her dress. At least it's only water, she thought with banal shock, it won't stain.

Wife…

Marriage! She rationalized somewhere within her still buzzing head.

"Bella?'' Edward asked, studying the emotions on her face.

It took Bella some time to get her voice back, and when she did, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't get a hold on her thoughts. Her head was spinning; she was surprised her legs had held up. Seriously marriage? Edward couldn't be serious

"This is not the place for this," he said with a quick glance around. A couple of eyes in the crowd were looking their way. "I just wanted you to know that marriage is something I was considering between us. Just think it through and we'll talk tomorrow." He said before turning around and striding towards Alice and Reneesme dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Bella looked at her daughter looking at her aunt. She looked happy with Edward's younger sister. There was a slight glitter in her eyes and a huge smile plastered on her face. And then it hit her, Reneesme was a Cullen.

The rest of the party went in a blur; Bella was too engrossed in thought to notice anything. Not the dancing. Not the food. Not the speeches. Or the presents. Nothing.

"Hello, Bella." The voice took Bella by surprise. She'd forgotten where she was and the voice was so close to her. She spun around to see Edward's sister Alice standing over her.

"Hello." She said in hoarse whisper.

. 'Reneesme is an adorable little girl. You've done an amazing job.' The words sounded sincere in her soprano voice.

"Thanks."

"So I take it Edward asked you?" She asked as she continued to look down at her.

"What makes you so sure?" That sounded rude. Bella shouldn't take her anger out on Alice… Bella shouldn't even be angry.

Alice seemed to ignore her un-etiquetteness and she laughed slightly. "The fact that the party finished half an hour ago and you are the only person left." Bella looked around at the empty room. No one was in sight, just tables, chairs, and expensive decoration.

"Oh." She hadn't realized time was moving so fast. "Where is Reneesme?"

"She insisted on riding to the house with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. But before Edward left he asked me to take you to the house."

***

Bella looked unseeingly at the bright lights of New York. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around Edward's '_proposal'._

She leaned back in the comfortable seat of Alice's canary yellow porsche and replayed the _'proposal'_ in her mind again. She remembered Edward's last words and dreaded for tomorrow to come.

Something else caught her attention. It was the music that was coming from the car speakers that Alice was humming to. She recognized the music immediately and let out stunned gasp.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, remaining her attention on the road.

"I'm just shocked you listen to Lifehouse. Their music doesn't make sense at all and it has no meaning"

"What are you serious?" Alice asked her attention now on Bella. She looked as though the words that had come of Bella's were hard to accept. "Who do you like then?"

"The Fray," Bella announced happily.

Alice laughed a laugh that sounded like ringing bells. "You can't be serious Bella, the Fray sing about smoking cigarettes. How is that meaningful?"

Bella joined Alice in laughter. For a moment, her worries disappeared. And she let Alice's jovial laughter wash over them.

***

The big house stood majestic in solitude. It seemed to stand on the little hill like royalty. There were trees everywhere. Half the house made out of glass and the other half out of a beautiful white stone.

Alice led into the living room, where the family was. She felt awkward being here. The Cullens and her father were practically enemies.

She studied the open and radiant room. None of the Cullens had changed. Alice, standing next to her, was in her red, floor-length gown. Jasper, Edward and Edward occupied the long sofa in their tuxes. Rosalie was radiant as she sat in between them, in her stunning golden gown.

On the love-seat Reneesme sat in between Emmett, in his tux, and Esme in a blue a gown. Esme was telling something that they found amusing because they were both smiling immensely.

Bella could feel her stomach twirl as Alice led her to the middle of the room.

Carlisle got up and walked over to her. He put his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Thank you for coming," he said offering her a genuine smile. Bella felt herself ease up a little bit. "I hope you can pardon my presence for tonight, I am going to bed." He removed his hand from Bella and leaned in to kiss Alice's forehead. "Goodnight."

Esme wasn't as reserved as Carlisle and pulled Bella in for a warm embrace before turning to her children. "I hope you remember where your bedrooms are. Alice you can show Bella and Reneesme to the guest room. Your father and I have missed you around here."

They all mumbled "goodnight"s and "see you tomorrow" as Carlisle and Esme left the room.

***

Bella woke up from her sleep. And last night came rushing back to her. She remembered how nice all the Cullens had been and how fast they had taken to Reneesme. Edward hadn't spoken to Bella after the party but all the other Cullens had introduced themselves and made polite conversation with her.

Bella had been taken aback by Emmett's kindness. As the oldest of the Cullens and the head of the family business, Bella had assumed he'd be abhorrent but apart from Alice, she'd liked Emmet best. She liked all of them actually. It's as though they forgot their hatred for Bella's father and treated her with nothing but kindness.

When Alice had shown Bella to the guest room, she'd found the small bag she'd packed for herself and Ness on the edge of the double bed. Which she now she dug through for something to wear.

She didn't have much to choose from. She'd packed lightly for her two-day trip to New York. She ended up wearing her Lurex stripped dress, tights and her leather boots.

She left Ness asleep and climbed down the long spiral stairs. She could hear conversation coming from the kitchen.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme wear sitting at the kitchen island sipping coffee.

"Good morning," Esme said with a warm smile.

Alice got up and walked to the coffee maker. "Do you want some coffee? When Reneesme wakes up we will go for brunch and then I'll have to take you to Edward."

Bella hadn't realized that none of the male Cullens where not in attendance.

***

Edward glanced at the clock in his office. Bella should be here soon.

As soon as he'd got off the plane yesterday, Emmett had called to the office. Edward thinking he was needed for business purposes had got there as soon as he can.

"Edward," Emmett had said. "The business is in trouble." He pointed at the chart next to him. The graph was one Edward knew well. Emmett, Jasper and he had done everything they could to run a successful business but from the day their father had handed the company to them they had lost of customers.

Five years ago Emmett had thought to bring back the Swan rooms but they had no rights to the name and failed. Obviously they hadn't known Bella was the daughter of Charles Swan.

"I have no right to ask this from you this," Emmett continued. "Edward we need to bring back the Swan. And the only thing any of us, including Alice and Rosalie could think of, to get rights to the name, is if one of us became part of the Swan family."


	8. Meeting

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took long, I had so ****many things to do.**

**Second thing I hope you guys had a tremendous Christmas and a happy New Year, 2010! **

**I want to give a shout out to ashiana, vampiregurl, barbiedoll123 and Flora73 your comments inspire me =) as do all the other ones. 100 now ;D! **

**And finally (this is kind of a long a/n) I must remind you that in the stories description/summary it said Bella would become a Cullen bride willingly or not, and in this not.**

**P/S I really wanted to make this chapter like ****really**** long but I decided it's better if I split the thing into two so that's why it's short but on the up side that means the next chapter will be on very soon.**

**With love (and lots of it),**

**EC!0x**

**oxox**

* * *

Bella studied Edward's spacious office. The cold and hard furniture reflected him well.

"Mr Cullen will be with you shortly," his assistant said to her.

She tried unsuccessfully to give the young female a smile for her hospitality but her circumstances for being here wouldn't allow her. She was relived that Edward was in a meeting because it gave her time to compose herself before they had to face each other.

She replayed his _proposal_ – she minutely contemplated her issues with that word – in her mind. She just couldn't put it together in her head. After her parent's marriage had started falling apart she'd cringed at the idea of marriage, her maternal wants for a father figure were the only reason she'd continued dating.

But no man could make her feel the way Edward did, and sometimes still did –

Bella fought against the tears of frustration threatening to spill out. She couldn't think about Edward that way.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew that if it had been any man who'd _proposed_, it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't have spent a sleepless contemplating whether she was making the right choice or not, but it wasn't any man. It was the man who'd been her first love, her only love. The father of her daughter. It was Edward.

She clenched her fists tight. Edward always put her in the most frustrating of situations. But she knew despite all that, she was still going to turn him down.

***

Edward watched Bella sitting at his desk from the doorway.

She sat with her back rigid with tension. Her petite body a contrast with his masculine office. As Edward walked towards her, he couldn't help but notice how the sun played with her hair, making it look amber.

She didn't meet his gaze until he had sat down opposite her. She looked at him anxiously, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He hadn't planned on what to say; every time he'd thought to do so he'd pushed it aside, trying to avoid the inevitable. Now he didn't know what to say. I have to marry you to save my family business wasn't going to gain her favor.

"Bella," was the only thing he could seem to say. He was beginning to feel aggravated with himself. It was unusual for him to have a loss of words; he had to get it together.

"Our situation is… complicated. And I know we don't exactly see eye to eye."

She broke her silence, "What do you mean?"

"I mean –"

"Edward, what are you trying to say?"

"Would you let me explain? You are not making this easier, Bella. What I am trying to say is that," he said his voice taking a softer tone as he leaned in towards her. "Despite everything, I am sure you know what I mean when I say everything, I need you to be my wife."

He was so close to her that his intoxicating scent momentarily caught of her of guard as she took in his words.

"You _need_ me to be your wi– wife?" she asked.

Edward could see the perplexity her naive eyes. "It's only temporally."

She moved away from him, the confusion growing from her eyes to the whole of her face. "I don't understand."

He cussed. He hadn't meant to let that out. It was those doe eyes, working on him. The man inside of him knew that not letting her know was not right. He sighed, "Bella, try to understand, okay?"

She didn't say anything.

"I need to marry you to save the company."

Edward looked at her, so transfixed by shock that she was unable to move. He didn't know what to do so he continued talking.

"In return, I would sponsor you're interior business. And your father would receive a large amount of money, enough to pay his loans and rebuild his business."

She didn't say anything for a long while. Shock was replaced by disgust and abhorrence. "Why me? What, you couldn't find a whore?"

"You're a Swan," he simply said.

"And Reneesme? Did she once enter through your selfish head?" She spat at him.

"Bella," he said remaining his calm. "She's the second person I though of, after you."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "After what you've done to me, how can you ask of me something like this?"

"Sometimes Bella, I think you forget who's done what to whom. The first thing you need to remember is that you left me. And the second thing is that _you_ didn't bother to tell me that I had a child, yet you act as though I chose to not be there for her!" He said, his anger now matching her own.

* * *

**a/n: what would you guys like to see happen next? Your views are ****very**** important. =) **

**oxox**


	9. Snap Decision

**a/n: Hello =)**

**I do not have much to say apart from thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy Chapter Nine of The Cullen Love-Child.**

**EC!0x**

**oxox**

**p/s This chapter was rushed so I didn't have time to check for spelling mistakes and grammar. I really do need a Beta =(**

* * *

"Alice?"

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

Bella looked around the bench on which she sat on. If her geographical skills were correct, the large park in the middle of Manhattan was Central Park.

"Central Park."

"I'm on my way." Bella could here sudden movement coming from the end of the receiver. Doors opening, keys rattling, doors being closed. She knew she could count on Alice. "You'll have to be more specific, where in the park are you exactly?"

She looked past the New Yorkers and tourists glancing at the pale girl crying on a park bench, and her eyes found what she was looking for.

"Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir," she read.

"Okay." Before she hung up, Bella could hear the purring engine of Alice's lavish car.

***

"Bella!" She heard the velvet voice before she saw the tiny figure rushing towards her. Alice stood out from the ordinary dressed crowd, huge sunglasses masked her face and a heard scarf covered her head, upon reaching Bella she took of one of leather gloves off and pulled her in for hug.

"I was beginning to think you would leave Reneesme and go back to Washington," she laughed. "I should call Edward tell him that I've got you."

"Edward?" He was the last person she wanted to see. The mention of his name made her doubtful of her decision to back to the house.

"Hard as it is to believe, but he's worried about you, Bella."

Alice didn't say anything on the drive to the house. She was giving Bella the space that she needed, and Bella was grateful for her benevolence.

"Edward asked me to marry him." She stated simply.

Alice's eyes never left the road. "I know."

"He wants to marry me to save your company."

"I know," Alice repeated her soft answer.

Bella turned to Alice. "Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"Of course not," Alice allowed her gaze to drift to Bella. Sincerity in her golden eyes Alice took Bella's hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. The motion was comforting to Bella. "Bella, marriage is a lot to ask, especially if it's forced. Whatever decision you make, you can never be selfish in my eyes. You are here, living with us, aren't you? That is very selfless."

Bella sat back in her seat. "Thank you, Alice." The words were genuine as she spoke them. After leaving, or running, from Edward's office, Bella had spent hours walking around Central Park. It was only the previous afternoon she arrived in New York and already she missed the comfort of her home in Forks but she was also beginning to like the comfort that came from Alice too.

Bella followed Alice to the living room. Expecting all the Cullens to be there, she was surprised to see only Rosalie and Reneesme on the long sofa. Reneesme was lying on the sofa with her head on Rosalie's lap.

"Hey Momma." She smiled but did not move from her peaceful position to embrace her mother.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked her sister-in-law.

"Carlisle and Esme called them to the dining room. They said not to be disturbed." Rosalie glanced at Bella before her gaze return to the large television that hung on the wall.

Bella didn't need interpretation. "Do they hate me?"

Her words took Rosalie by surprise. She paused the programme she was watching and turned to Bella, causing Reneesme to shift her position. "They are not upset with you. They are upset with Jasper, Emmett and Edward."

"Why? Doesn't Carlisle want _this_ for your business?"

It was Alice who answered her this time as Rosalie went back to her programme. "Carlisle is not selfish like that, Bella."

***

It was getting late that night as Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Reneesme sat watching television after dinner. Emmett had asked to talk to Alice privately. He needed her to re-join the company in New York as the head of stock marketing; this was his plan b if they could not get the rights to the Swan name. Carlisle and Jasper were playing basketball in the indoor sports hall.

But where was Edward?

_Why do you care? _Bella asked herself. He hadn't come down for dinner and had refused Esme's attempts to get him to apologize to Bella. Bella fidgeted in her chair and realized Ness was asleep. She looked at her peaceful features, it had been a long two days. She stroked her face gently and her eyes fluttered open and then shut again before she slowly sat up and rested her head on Bella's shoulders.

Bella gently pushed her away so that she could face her. "Go and say goodnights to everyone. I have to make a quick phone call. I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

Once in the solitude of the kitchen Bella dialed her mother's number. She needed talk to her mother frantically.

Renee answered on the first ring.

Thanks to caller id she knew it was Bella calling. "How's the _big apple_?" she asked, and Bella could hear the smile in her voice.

"From where I stand dreadful." She said.

There was a moment's pause. "And, why would that be? You've only been there a day and a half. I knew you shouldn't have gone. I told Charlie but, he just doesn't listen. His abhorrence for the Cullens -"

"Mom," Bella interrupted her mother. "No, the Cullens are really nice."

"Bella you sound like you mean that."

"I do, mom."

Renee paused again. Bella knew her mother was scrutinizing everything that she said, like she usually does.

"Then, what's wrong?"

Bella put her head in one of her hands as she went to sit on a stool on the kitchen island. "Edward asked me to marry him." A surprised gasp entered Bella's ears. "That's not all; he wants to use me to get right to our name. He even offered me money to do so."

This time Renee took a longer pause. "I – What did you say?" "I said no. I turned down his offer to make Jessica and Charlie's dreams come true and to give Reneesme the family that she needs." It made Bella feel worse to say the words that had preoccupied her thoughts aloud. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

"I raised you to always do the right thing, and you do, _always_. But what I forgot to teach you is that you can define for yourself what the right thing is."

Bella took in what her mother was saying, but denying her father, her best friend and her daughter of things that they so badly wanted was not the right thing to do at all.

"I have to go and put Reneesme to bed."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Bella climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom, she almost had a heart attack when she almost collided with a top-less Edward. Bella looked down in embarrassment and hoped the colour wouldn't run to her cheeks as all her anger melted away at the warmth of his near chest. She had to take a step back to calm herself. The wet bronze muscles were doing funny things to her heart beat.

"I thought you had an en-suite." She said hoarsely.

When he didn't answer she felt the need to explain herself. "I'm going to put Reneesme in bed."

"Can I help?" he asked in that velvet voice that made Bella weak in the knees. 

_No. No. No! _"Yes."

She hated what he did to her. Angry at herself for the way her body reacted to his half-nakedness, Bella stepped around him and made marched to her room. She managed to change Ness into her night things before Edward walked in, scooped Ness in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Hating to be in close proximity with him, she went to observe from the doorway. As she watched him tuck _their_ daughter in before kissing her forehead and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle in a tone of happiness Bella had never heard, something snapped inside of her.

"Edward?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes."


	10. Enganged

**a/n: I am sorry that I suck at updating and that this chapter is not that good and there's a lot of little mistakes. I did my best under certain curcumstances. **

**Next chapter is the wedding so I hope the sucky author will do better =)**

**Lots of love **

**EC!0X**

* * *

"Yes," Bella repeated.

Edward turned to face her, surprise on his handsome face. "Yes?" He hadn't expected for her to say yes. Never had he expected her to say _yes_! Maybe he didn't know this head-strong brunette as well as he thought he did.

"I'll do it. I'll marry you." She paused. "I'm doing it for everyone else except you. I'm doing it for Charlie, Jessica, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett. But most importantly, I'm doing it for Reneesme. She needs her father; you fill a gap that I haven't been able to fill in five years. She needs you."

***

Bella walked through the now familiar lobby of the Cullen offices. Emmett waited for her and Alice at the reception desk.

He greeted them with steaming hot coffee. Bella took a sip of the coffee and it instantly woke all her cells up, she could feel the buzz begin to build inside her. The taste was far richer than any coffee she'd drank in Forks.

She sipped some more as she climbed the elevator with her soon-to-be-in-laws to Edward's floor. It had been two days since she'd accepted his offer and they'd agreed to meet today to organize the agreement.

He was waiting for her. He watched her warily as she placed her handbag on the floor next to the chair sat on. His calculating gaze made her uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

His face softened but his gaze remained hard. "I got you something."

His gaze dropped and hers followed to a small blue box that sat in-between them. Horror stole her speech.

"Open it."

It was harder than it should have been to pick up the little box. Bella tried to keep her hand from shaking. The surface was smooth with blue satin. She brushed her fingers over it, hesitating before she undid the white, silk ribbon and let it fall on the desk. She couldn't bring herself to open the lid.

She didn't know how long Edward allowed her to sit and gawp at the box, before his big hands took it from hers. Her eyes never left the small box.

He lifted the lid. The Tiffany and Co. ring sparkled in the light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. She'd never seen anything like it.

"It's so pretty," she murmured to herself, surprised.

"See if it fits."

"No, Edward." She said, clenching her hands into fists.

She still hadn't regained her composure when he reached over to take her left hand in his. The warmth of his hand made her heart beat faster. She felt a current of electricity penetrating from him. She hadn't felt like that in years. Four and a half to be exact.

She looked up to meet his gaze burning into her with an emotion she could not decipher.

He slid the ring into place on her third finger and held her hand out for them to examine the oval sparkling on her finger.

He let go of her hand and the ring suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

"It fits perfectly."

"Hm," Bella shrugged and let her hand drop to her lap.

There was a pause.

"We need to buy a house. My apartment is not exactly child-friendly."

Bella took a minute to understand what he was saying. _Living under a roof with him alone, well apart from Ness_.

"If you thought that the ring would distract me into giving in to stupid requests like a house, you thought wrong. Besides why can't we stay with your family?"

"Well, now that Alice is head of stock marketing and we are bringing back the Swan, it turns out that all my siblings will be relocating to New York. I don't think Esme really would appreciate six twenty-something year olds living in her house."

"All you want is rights to my name; I don't see why we have to live together." Bella stated.

Forty-five minutes later Bella and Edward hard agreed to buy a house, not to enroll Reneesme at a nursery because they were unaware how long the arrangement would last, and had set a date for the wedding.

Edward had thoroughly explained to Bella her obligation. She was to act as the perfect and submissive wife when necessary, which would be often as Edward had mentioned.

She getting ready to leave but she couldn't help but ask.

'Don't you find it disturbing that you're marrying _me_ just so you can bring back this room,' she asked, 'and not because of love? Marriage is supposed to be sacred.'

'It's not forever, Bella. And it enables us to achieve the same goal. We both want to help our families and it seems a fake marriage will do just that.'

'So we marry for profit. How can I possibly refuse such a romantic offer?' she asked lightly.

"I can't imagine."

'February 8th. And then we'll be married,' she murmured.

'Temporarily.'

***

As part of the arrangement, Jessica had flown to New York as Bella's business partner to help Emmett rebuild and design the Swan.

"Can you believe this?" Jessica asked, as she showed Bella her temporal hotel room. "It was part of the contract that they'd take care of the traveling but I never expected to end up at the Four Seasons!"

"Jessica, are you listening to me?" Bella had been explaining to her friend that her upcoming wedding was a charade.

"You are marrying a freaking Cullen! I would most likely die of happiness if I was you. I know it bothers you," she said and Bella could hear the confusion, "but it's not like its forever, right?"

"I guess." This was a living nightmare. She was the only person who didn't want go through the wedding.

"Oh, there you are. I was hoping to find you here. I just wanted a word with Bella about a few wedding details." Renee, Bella's mother said through the Jessica's open doorway.

Bella sighed; her mother was another person to add to her long list of people who wanted her to marry possibly the only man in the world she could not stand. What made it worse was that Renee knew the wedding was a fake. She had flown also to New York and was staying at the Four Seasons and helping Esme, Alice and Rosalie plan the wedding.

Bella was not taking part of the wedding preparation. She just had to show up on the day in the white dress they'd chosen for her.


	11. Authours Note

A/N: Sorry to disappoint, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating, my laptop crashed and I lost all my files :'( but that's not good enough. I have been working really hard on the wedding chapter and I'll upload it soon. I justed wanted you to know this and not start loosing intrest in the story. :) x


	12. Newly Weds

**a/n: Hi all,**

**okay this is the next chapter of the Cullen Love-Child, it starts on the day of Bella and Edwards wedding. This chapter fits into the story just to ready you for the next chapter, so no major events happen.**

**:) x**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on Bella as she made her way down the beautiful material laid down on the grass towards the rose arch where Edward and Carlisle stood. She was grateful for the veil that covered her face. She couldn't control the tears that were threatening to erupt and ruin the eyeliner that Alice had applied a few hours before.

"Easy Bells, you're shaking," Charlie, who was more co-ordinated than she was and was marching rhythmically to Wagner's traditional march, whispered beside her.

Bella tried to compose her nerves and failed. She couldn't feel her legs but somehow she was still moving towards _Edward._

As the name entered her head, her eyes, of their own will, wondered to his unreadable gaze. Could anyone else feel the tension between them? She wondered. The tension grew stronger the closer she got to him; by the time Charlie had halted in front of the arch Bella thought she was going to explode.

She never felt more alone than she did that moment as she watched Charlie's retreating back after he'd handed her to Edward. Renee had advised Bella not tell Charlie the truth about the arrangement; she'd said it would be better this way and Bella had agreed.

Bella's eyes scanned across the first row of satin-draped chairs and white blossoms, past Esme's hazel glance, past Jessica's blue-eyed gaze to find Reneesme's excited stare. And in that instant she knew that she was doing the right thing for her daughter. It made it less dreadful to vow herself to the one man she hated more than anything. The tears flowed down her face but to the attending guests they were tears of joy.

By the fourth day of her honeymoon Bella was now familiar with the daily routine. She'd wake up to the heat of Isle Esme and spend a few minutes in her big white bed in her big white room listening to the sound of Edwards movement in the room next to her own.. By the time she'd showered and dressed, Edward would have left on "business" to Rio de Janeiro. She'd find various activities to keep her entertained during the day and by the time she'd finished her evening meal she'd be ready to go to bed a few hours before Edward was supposed to arrive from the office.

Yes Bella knew the routine well so she was a bit surprised when the door bell rang midday. She hadn't noticed and any boats arrive on the island. It couldn't be Edward he had a key. So who could it be? Just to be on the safe side Bella grabbed a heavy metal pot from the kitchen on her way to the front door. She paused to take a few breaths before swinging the door open.

"Housekeeping." A petite elderly woman said in a heavy Spanish accent as she eyed the pot in Bella's hand suspiciously.

"Oh," Bella said feeling idiotic. "Of course"

"Where you expecting someone else?" the woman looked concerned.

"No." Bella replied running her hand though her hair. "I'm sorry but I've already taken care of the cleaning."

The woman took a few seconds to ponder that. "Is Mr Edward here?"

"No."

"You are Mr Edward's bride _si_?"

"Yes, how do you know I'm not wearing my wedding rings?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Maria. My late husband was a friend of Mr Carlisle's. They discovered this island together he helped Mr Carlisle build the house for his bride, Esme, your mother-in-law I presume."

"Would you like to come in?" Bella asked moving to allow Maria room to enter the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bella asked when Maria was seated in the main room.

"No, _gracias_."

Bella sat next to Maria on the big sofa. "You know Carlisle and Esme?"

"_Si_, I first met themduring their honeymoon. Mr Carlisle's bride was kind enough to help me with the cleaning. They stayed here for a very long time but they returned to America when Mrs Esme fell pregnant. They often brought their three sons here. Mr Emmett brought his new wife here for their honeymoon and so did Mr Jasper. I was starting to wonder if Mr Edward was ever going to find his _novia._" She paused to offer Bella a big smile. "You are very beautiful, _muchacha._"

"Thank you."

"Where is Mr Edward? You are one of the most luckiest girls in the world. Mr Edward is very handsome and has a kind heart."

Some of Bella's grief must have shown on her face because Maria asked, "Is anything the matter, _querido_?"

"It's…. complicated." Bella answered politely.

Maria nodded slowly. "I understand." She said giving Bella's hand a quick squeeze. "Well if you are not too busy I'd like to invite you to the mainland."

Bella gave Maria a quizzical look.

"There is this festival."

"A festival?"

"_Si_, a festival – a carnival. They'll be food and music and dancing. Have you ever been to a Brazilian Carnival, _querido_?"

Bella spent the afternoon on the beach with Maria and her daughter, Angela. It was the most fun she'd had since she'd accepted Edward's proposal, she'd just wished Reneesme could've been there.

Maria had driven Bella back to Isle Esme before sunset. So she was shocked to find Edward in the main room, with his suit still on but his tie on the floor and his collar up, anticipating her return. He was beautiful that it hurt to look at him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded rising to his feet.

Determined not to let this ignorant fool ruin her good mood Bella headed for her bedroom. "Out." She said over shoulder on her way there.

"You could've called or left a note!"

Bella stopped and turned around to face him. God! He was infuriating! "The way you call? Or leave notes?"

"You know that I am at the office."

"At least you could call to ask how I'm doing. I mean after all you leave me alone here on this island."

Edward couldn't look into Bella's eyes. The disgust that filled them was too much for him to handle. Those same eyes had looked at him with love and comfort.

She was beautiful, even more-so when she was angry. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her brows furrowed, eyes wide, lips parted, her breast rising and falling with every breath she took. If he bent his head slightly he'd be kissing his hot-tempered _wife_.

His wife…..

His woman….


	13. Gifts and Kisses

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is not good as all the other chapters are not good...I think I've lost my mad skills in writing :(**

Bella's froze as Edward's heat rolled through her. With hooded eyes, he lowered his lips onto hers and all the confused clatter in her head stopped. His taste of coffee and almonds filled her, taking her back to more content times when she could claim his mouth whenever she pleased.

She claimed it now. She revisited him like a parched man chugging water. Her hands rested on the hard muscles of his chest and she could feel the jump of his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. She took her share of its phenomenal taste and touch, the feel of his tongue, the light graze of his stubble on her chin, the weight of his hand in her hair, and the pressure of his lips branding her as his own. Her blood pounded through her, vibrating every cell with the wonder of the kiss, and she heard herself moan as every part of her opened up to him.

The sound shuddered through her, bringing reality back with the devastating power of a tsunami.

Edward heard Bella's husky moan and all his blood thudded to his groin. She kissed like every man's fantasy; open–mouthed and giving, and he couldn't get enough of her. His tongue thrust deeply into her hot and welcoming mouth as his body demanded he bury himself in her, absorbing all her sweet taste and fiery heat. His hands, filled with her silky hair, tilted her head back so he could kiss more of her; trail kisses along her jaw and down her soft, slender neck.

She'd always melted in his arms when his lips and tongue had done a long, slow trace from her ear and down along her neck, and he was returning to familiar territory.

The push of her hands flat against his chest hardly registered and he pulled her closer not wanting to feel any space between them.

With a gasp, she tore her mouth away from his. "Stop it."

"What are you doing Edward?" she asked as she moved away from him slightly so that her raging hormones could calm down and let her common sense take control of her body once again.

"You'll find we were kissing each other like sex-starved teenagers."

God she'd felt good in his arms again. Warm and soft and the feel of her silky skin under his fingers and — He realized with an excruciating jolt just how much he'd missed holding her. No, he couldn't allow himself to entertain such thoughts.

"What about –", Bella raked her brain for something logical to say.

Edward cut her off with another heart-stopping kiss.

Much to his frustration she pulled away once again but this time to the sound of his stomach's ferocious growl.

"Ignore that." He attempted to get her back in his arms.

"What kind of wife would I be if I did?" Bella teased, retreating to the kitchen. She used this as an excuse to distance herself from Edward. She needed to clear her head without his intoxicating presence altering her mentality.

Dismally Edward followed swiftly behind.

"Is grilled chicken okay? It's the only solid food we have around the house." she said placing her hands under the kitchen tap.

"You know that there are very few things I love more than grilled chicken." Edward stated perching himself on the kitchen island.

"That's very convenient then, isn't it?"

"Very." He affirmed in his deep velvety voice.

"It will take a while." She warned him, her voice was hoarse an her lips swollen from the kiss.

"Then I'm going to take this opportunity to take a shower." He started heading towards the door but he stopped and added, "A cold one in case you were curious."

"I wasn't nor am I curious." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Excuse me?" Edward looked at Bella to see if she was serious.

"Do-you-want-to-play-a-game?" she said more slowly like she was talking to someone mentally incapacitated.

"Isabella you should recognize by now I do not appreciate people patronizing me."

They were on a plane back to New York. It was a very long flight from Rio de Janeiro to Newark airport. Thirteen hours, to be exact.

In a way Bella was sad to leave Isle Esme. She wondered if Edward's lighthearted nature would follow him back to New York. An unspoken truce had been called between the two of them. She was pleased but not in that sense. It would be more bearable to pretend to be Edward's dutiful wife if she didn't want to do extremely violent things to him.

They hadn't spoken about the kiss yet but she knew they had to some time.

"Which game would you like to play Isabella?"

"Twenty Questions."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"Basically, we take turns to ask each other any questions we like and the other person has to answer truthfully." She put emphasis on the word _truthfully_.

"And what if I don't want to be truthful?"

"Are you scared?"

"No." he answered. Bella couldn't decipher whether he was lying or telling the truth for there was no emotion on his beautiful face. "You first." He said.

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" she didn't beat around the bush but she couldn't meet his gaze either.

He didn't hesitate. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Why did you want to kiss me?"

"Isn't it my turn?" Edward countered. "Why did you leave?"

"You know why."

"I don't think I do."

"I was nineteen. I was scared. I knew you didn't want a baby and you had such big plans and I didn't want to ruin them. You know what? I'm suddenly feeling tired. I don't want to play anymore."

"Suit yourself."

Bella leaned as far away from Edward as she could get and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep to avoid anymore conversation with him, seeing as it all lead back to their past which was too painful to unearth again.

Shock spread over Bella as Edward turned the car onto a suburban road filled with luxurious houses made of natural stone and brick. Its appearance reflected the stereotypical view of American suburbia: perfectly manicured lawns, rows of comfortable houses and white picket fences. It was a beautiful and prestigious neighborhood.

Why had Alice asked them to come here from the airport instead at the house?

She was about to find out. All the Cullen's were standing in the front garden as Edward eased the Jeep in-between Rosalie's red convertible and Carlisle's lean Mercedes outside one of the beautiful houses.

"Momma!" Reneesme exclaimed and ran into Bella's open arms.

"How's my baby girl."

"No, Momma. Uncle Em said I'm not a baby anymore. He said I'm a big girl."

"Did he?" Bella gave Emmett a smile.

"Welcome back." Esme said embracing both Bella and Edward at the same time.

"What is this all about?" Edward questioned giving Alice a suspicious gaze.

The little monster in Bella's arms twisted to Edward and reached her chubby little hands towards him. And he lifted her from Bella.

"Surprise!" Alice sang. "It's a wedding gift from all of us."

"This is ours?" Bella was dazed. "You bought us this house?"

"It's the least we could do." Carlisle announced.

"Can we go inside before the neighbors start thinking we are bizarre?" Rosalie said glancing around the street.

_Later that evening_

It had been a couple of hours since Alice had opened the first bottle of wine. Light conversation was floating around.

"You've had a long flight and you probably want time to settle in your new house," Esme was saying to Edward. "So we should probably get going." She set her wine glass on the coffee table – yes, not only had the Cullen's bought Bella and Edward a house, they'd furnished it with luxurious beige furniture to match the outside.

"Yeah, we should probably get going too." Emmett put his hand on Rosalie thigh and gazed adoringly at his wife. "Tomorrow is a big day."


	14. Moring After

A/N: Hi all, I'm so so so sorry that I'm slow at uploading. I'm trying to get better. Thank you for all your comments and for putting this story on your favourites. This chapter wasn't originally part of the story but I just wanted to upload for Christmas. Which brings me to: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, i hope Santa makes all your dreams come true. x

p.s: this chapter is due to all my visits to the hospital last week, the eye thing happened to me and so did the birth control ;)

xxxx

* * *

Pain. As Bella's conciseness flowed back to her head, she felt a stinging pain on her face. She tried opening her eyes but her left eyelid was too heavy. She, instinctively, reached for her left eye and it felt swollen. She hastily pushed her duvet cover away and jumped out of her new bed. In her hurried attempt to find a mirror she didn't notice her suitcase on the floor and tripped, falling with a loud thud to the wooden floor. Bella cursed. She should have unpacked last night after the Cullen's had left.

There was knock on the door. "Bella, are you okay?" It was Edward.

Before Bella could answer, the door flung open and Reneesme burst into the large bedroom in her pajamas. When she saw Bella she stopped in her tracks, "Whoa! Mommy, what happened to your eye?"

Edward walked into the room and Bella suddenly became very self conscious. She got herself to her feet and pulled at the hemline of the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed in an attempt to remain dignified.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Are you referring to my eye or me falling over my suitcase?

Edward smiled. "Whichever you care to explain."

Bella, with exaggerated carefulness, which made Edward smile even more, walked over to the mirror to examine her eye.

Edward had called his family's physician. After she'd congratulated Edward for the wedding, she sat in the living room examining Bella's eye.

"Hmm, your eye is not tearing," she said. "Do you have blurred vision?"

"No." Bella answered.

Dr Hollister was a tall woman, in her late forties, Bella guessed. She had a kind face and laugh lines around her eyes.

"Are you experiencing sudden appearance of spots and strings floating in your field of vision?" the doctor asked.

"No."

Dr Hollister let go of Bella's face and switched off her penlight and put it back into her pocket. "Your symptoms may be a sign of an inflammatory condition called Polymyalgia Rheumatica. Yours is not a very serious case."

"What causes these conditions?" Edward asked looking apprehensive. Bella noticed and his concern it went to her heart.

"No one knows what causes the inflammation," Dr Hollister said. "Because Bella's is a mild case I recommend that you take an over-the-counter nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug. These medicines include aspirin and ibuprofen." She leafed through her briefcase and stopped. "Are you on the birth control pill?"

"No." Bella answered quickly, maybe too quickly because the doctor gave her an odd look.

"Oh. Are you on any other birth control like the contraceptive patch or the implant?"

"No. I am not any birth control." She hoped Edward wasn't looking at her because her blood draining to her cheeks.

Dr Hollister smiled. "Are you trying to get pregnant?"

Damn her pale complexion! She had her parents to blame for that one. She looked to Edward for help but he looked like he was enjoying this. Damn him too, she decided.

"No."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." The doctor apologized, putting two and two together. Bella and Edward were not sleeping together. "I had no place to ask. It's just that some of these medicines make most birth controls less effective."

An image of her and Edward four years back flashed in Bella's mind and her heart struck her chest. She stole glance at Edward who no longer looked amused but instead frustrated. Was he upset with Bella for telling the doctor that they were no intimate with each other because most newlyweds would be? Had she blown their cover?

Shortly after, Edward closed the door behind the doctor and walked into the kitchen, where Bella had started clearing away their breakfast mess. Reneesme sat on the counter with her coloring book and her crayons.

"Let me do that," he said grabbing the cloth from her hand. "You're not well."

"Yes I am. I just have Poly-gamer rhet– something."

"Polymyalgia Rheumatica." He corrected her.

"Well not all of us are Ivy Leaguers," she teased.

Edward offered her one of his breathtaking smiles. "I'll load, you dry." He said throwing the cloth into the air for her to catch.

They worked in silence. Bella was lost in her thoughts, when Edward threw water at her causing her to jump.

"Ugh!" she gasped and ran for the sink. She ran the tap until her cupped hands were full and chucked the water Edward. She started to back away when she saw the dangerous glimmer in his hazel eyes.

Edward filled one of the jugs as Reneesme fumbled with key to the backdoor. "Mommy this way!" she screamed when Edward came closer and they both ran into the back garden. Edward was faster them both and he caught up to them and emptied the jug on them both. Bella cleared the damp hair out of her face and Reneesme spat out water she's swallowed.

They backed Edward by the big pool and Bella shoved him back. As he fell he grabbed both Bella's and Reneesme's hands and they all splashed into the cold water.

There was lots of screaming and squeals and water flying around for the next twenty minutes. Bella swan to the edge when her eye began stinging and watched as Edward continued to play with Reneesme.

Finally Edward surrendered and went to sit on the opposite side of the pool.

"I'm going back inside." He said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because…your wet vest top is leaving very little to my imagination and it's making me wish you were on the birth control."


	15. Foolish Emotion

**A/N: Hello all, I am so very sorry that I have not updated. I had lost the passion to write but re-reading the reviews inspired me to continue to write this story. I promise to update more frequently and thank you all for your revies and messages. I LOVE YOU ALL! enjoy**

**I own nothing but the plot x**

* * *

A week had passed since the pool incident and Bella had done her best to avoid Edward as much as she possibly could. She didn't know what to make of his remark; she didn't know what to make of her situation. Nothing about her life had been normal, not her father's wealth from his hotel empire, not getting pregnant at nineteen, nothing. But she had to be strong; many people depended on her strength and at least her animosity towards Edward had faded.

The Cullen's had given Bella and Edward enough time to readjust to their new life together and it was now time they both returned to work. Emmett had put a tight schedule on the production of The Swan as the business continued to plummet. The first day back to work Bella decided to catch up with Jessica before work leaving Edward to take Reneesme to crèche.

"I can't believe how fast things have changed." Jessica said as they walked into a Starbucks on 8th Avenue. "How are you?" Jessica looked concerned for her friend.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Bella laughed. "I married a freaking Cullen, any girl should be happy to be in my situation."

"Are you happy?"

"I am happy." That surprised Bella. But it was true; she had nothing to be unhappy about.

They ordered their Caffé Misto's to go and continued walking towards the Cullen building. The receptionist ushered them to the meeting room upon their arrival. They were to meet with the Cullen's to discuss their interior designs plans. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sat around the oval table visibly awaiting their arrival. Bella's eyes immediately flew to Edward, he looked as handsome as sin in his custom-made suit. He looked up and saw her staring. Embarrassed, Bella tried to look away but she couldn't, it was as though his eyes had a magnetic pull on her. He smiled at her unleashing butterflies in her stomach. She knew this feeling all too well. This is how she'd ended up pregnant in the first place but one look at his face—beautifully sculpted—and her heart thumped with foolish emotion.

Bella was oblivious to most of what took place in the meeting, she was mentally undressing Edward and wanting to get reacquainted with that beautiful defined body. Oh God, why was this happening again?

"Is that clear, Bella?" Jasper asked pulling her out of her horny daze, she felt like a schoolgirl who'd been caught doing something naughty.

"Um…sure...yes." Caught off guard, she stammered. "You want the same 1920s elegant design of the original Swan room but with a modern twist. I'm sure Jessica and I will…um…come up with a few ideas."

"I'm glad," Jasper responded.

"So, I guess we're done here." Emmett announced, beginning to gather his things.

As the others left, Bella remained behind so she could be alone with Edward. "Would you like to go to lunch with me this afternoon?" She was tired of avoiding him but she didn't want him to think her forward. What if he rejected her?

Edward chuckled, sensing Bella's nervousness. He took her hand. His slow, amused smile revealed teeth as white and shiny as snow in the sun. "I'd love nothing more." Bella's hand tingled until he dropped his hand. And with that he walked out, leaving Bella alone in the meeting room. She had to get a grip. She wasn't the same lovesick nineteen-year-old anymore!

She'd managed to get a few ideas brainstormed with Jessica for the design of the Swan when Edward arrived to take her to lunch. They walked to a nearby Italian restaurant.

Once they'd been seated and had their orders taken, Edward said with a grin, "I was surprised when you asked me on a lunch date."

"Firstly this isn't a date and secondly, this is the twenty-first century, a woman can ask a man out if she wants."

That made Edward laugh. "You've always be ballsy Miss Bella Swan." His velvety baritone settled over Bella like a blanket.

The waiter appeared with their drinks. "That's Mrs Bella Cullen to you," Bella said taking a sip of her lemonade.

Edward didn't laugh or chuckle as Bella had intended, instead he stared at her intently. "I have always admired your courage. You flew to Italy from America to save your father's business and you've raised the most amazing child on your own." Edward said remembering Bella's inherent decency. Once, a girl had fallen and spilt red wine on herself during a ball they'd attended back in Italy. The other party guests, his brothers included, had laughed. Unbidden, Bella had rushed forward to help, reassuring the tearful girl. The incident stood out because her action had made him feel small and petty by comparison.

"Well, I don't have to raise her on my own anymore." She offered Edward a warm smile.

Running a hand through his wavy hair, he said, "I owe you an apology for the way I treated you when I first arrived in Forks."

"Don't apologize!" she interrupted. "Please don't. I realize now I'd misjudged you, Edward. I should have never kept Nessie away from you. You're so amazing with her. The truth is, I owe you an apology."

The food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. Both of them lost in their thoughts of the muddle of the feelings they felt for the person sat opposite them.

They were unaware it had started raining outside until it was time to head back to office. Bella had not been expecting any rain and her dressing reflected this. Edward took off his suit jacket and pulled Bella close so he could wrap it around her. And as soon as he felt her small body pressed against his, time stood still. His surroundings faded and all that remained was Bella.

Bella looked into those eyes. The most beautiful green eyes imaginable. The eyes she could spend hours looking into. And she closed her own and leaned forward. Letting go of the past only focusing on the now. She stopped fighting her feelings. Her wants. Her needs. And gave in to the need to kiss Edward.


	16. The Return

**A/N: Hello guys, see I told you I'd update frequently. I am so happy with the reviews from the last chapter. I thought you'd all forgotten about my story. Thank you all so much for your reviews and continue to do so, your reviews make me very happy and inspire me. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**There is a return of a character that's going to be craeting trouble for our love birds so continue reading  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW x  
**

* * *

He kissed her, with no premeditation at all. As their lips moved and their arms found their way around each other, Edward was blindsided by the heat that mushroomed between them.

He didn't know how long they kissed for. When Edward lifted his head, he felt drunk.

"Bella Cullen," he whispered roughly. "You act like an angel, but you kiss like a witch."

She gave him the blush-cheeked smile he had come to look forward to. Her slender hands rested lightly on his biceps. "We have to get back."

For some reason, he was disappointed at that. "Let's go." It might give him a chance to cool off.

Pulling out of his arms, Bella walked through the door out to the rain. Edward followed, trying hard—and without much success—not to have a one-track mind, because all he could currently think of was Bella, naked and willing.

"Ball four in the back pocket," Bella announced just before she gave her cue stick a shove that sent a billiard ball ricocheting as if it were a pinball. Careening over felt, it landed somewhere opposite its intended destination.

"Did I say that right?" she asked, straightening, her cue stick perched on her arm like a shotgun. "'Ball four in the back pocket?'"

Edward rubbed his temple. "I wouldn't worry about the vernacular right now. Want to take a break and get something to drink?"

Bella smiled brightly. "Okay."

Edward had been an incredibly good sport all evening, even when she'd tossed a dart that accidentally bounced off his hip.

Setting her cue stick in the holder against the wall, she said, "This is so much fun. I've always wanted to know what a night in a bar is like. It's very entertaining!"

"Yup." Edward rested a guiding hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the lounge, which boasted red leather booths, a juke box and a long bar crowded with patrons.

"I wasn't very good at pool. Or darts," she said happily enough.

"No, you did great."

Bella laughed. She appreciated his lie. "Sure, Edward"

He laughed. "Fine. Just warn me the next time you attempt darts. I'll wear armor." He pointed to a booth in the rear of the lounge. "There's an open table."

"Oh, let's sit at the bar!" Bella forged ahead. "I see seats available at the very end."

Making a beeline to the two available barstools, she felt a smile that started in her chest. She was very excited when Edward had asked her on a date and demanded he take her to a bar, something she'd never experienced as a single mother.

"What'll it be?" Edward asked, looking, she thought, confident, relaxed and ridiculously handsome in a grey button-down shirt and dark jeans. He had already drawn several greetings from females of all ages at the popular bar.

She grinned at him and said, "I rarely drink anything more than a glass of chardonnay. Tonight I want one of those drinks called a slippery navel…or a fuzzy nipple?"

Edward wagged his head, his cheeks showing dimples as he suppressed a smile. "You mean, a fuzzy navel or slippery nipple."

"Yes, one of those. Which do you recommend?"

Edward didn't dare voice his recommendation. He'd been thinking about navels and nipples all night—not necessarily fuzzy or slippery, but definitely Bella's and most certainly naked.

Waving the bartender over, he quietly placed their order while she craned her neck to look around the lounge. She'd shown up at his garage three days ago and had been surprising him ever since.

"You look breath-taking tonight, Bella."

She turned toward him, her face shocked. "I don't believe it."

Edward had this struggle with Bella, she didn't see how beautiful she was, he'd tried so many times he'd tried to convince her, and she still didn't believe it. "You're the most striking woman I've seen."

She reached Edward to snag a pretzel from a bowl on the bar, rejecting the compliment. Her arm smelled like…Edward wasn't sure what it smelled like, but it smelled amazing. He struggled to remain focused.

Her eyes and smile exuded sweetness. Gentleness. Love. Edward's mouth went stone dry. He had the nearly overwhelming urge to pull the pins out of the bun she was wearing and to plow his fingers through those thick, brown-red waves. She was exquisite.

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, and Bella's eyes lit up. "Which is this?" she asked Edward. "Fuzzy navel or slippery nipple?"

She put her lips around the skinny red straws and took a sip.

"Neither," Edward responded, watching her. "It's a screaming orgasm."

Vodka, amaretto, coffee and Irish Cream liquor splattered delicately onto the bar as Bella coughed. Pulling the cocktail napkin from under his glass, Edward handed it to her and patted her gently on the back.

Bella said, "Oh," as if she hadn't just coughed up her drink. Edward grinned, she blushed, and the back pats turned into long, slow circles.

She'd told him she wanted this night out, because instead of partying and enjoying being young like the rest of the people her age, she had been raising a child.

She was a good mother, Edward realized. A stellar mother. His own upbringing had been as close to idyllic as he figured anyone's got, and suddenly he felt happy that of all people, Bella was the mother of his child.

"I want to be the best father I possibly can be for Reneesme." He surprised himself by blurting the thought that came to mind.

Her face sobered into the gentle understanding he was coming to like so well.

"You will be," she said. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself." Her fair, slender hand reached out and curved around his forearm. "She loves you, unbelievably so."

"Bella," he said, his voice hoarse and his heart suddenly too heavy for his chest. He had to kiss her. He was going to kiss until his phone started ringing.

Caught off guard, she tried to mask the disappointment that swiftly clouded her eyes.

"Rose?" he answered. "Is Reneesme okay?"

"Oh yes, she's sleeping," Rose said. "I called to say we've been invited to a party."

"By who?"

"Tanya, she's back in New York and she's throwing herself a welcome back party."


	17. Sex

**A/N: Happy 2013 to all my readers! Hope you all had a wonderful time this holiday season. **

**I'm sorry this chapter took a while DEC/JAN time is always very busy so my updating will suck for a while.  
**

**So from reading your reviews there are many of you who feel Bella is being weak ang forgiving Edward easily so i've written to chapters to deal with that and try to redeem Edward because I want all my readers to enjoy the story.  
**

**Please continue to review, it honestly makes my day.  
**

* * *

Five days later, Edward was waiting impatiently for his beautiful Bella to appear at Tanya's party. The past week had almost been the happiest days of his life. He'd re-explored New York City with Bella and Reneesme. During the day, they'd had spent hours working to get the Swan out and save Carlisle's legacy. And during the nights he devoted all his time into making his wife and daughter happy.

His impatience to see her again was tempered with wry amusement at how this was going to be Bella's first public appearance as a Cullen. The women in his family had hijacked earlier this night to get her ready. And they were running late. The party had commenced at seven o'clock.

Finally, at a quarter past seven, a lot of camera flash lights at the upper landing of the grand ballroom caught his attention. He looked in that direction and his heart stopped dead in his chest.

A woman stood at the top of the curved staircase wearing a floor length gown of made of a deep red silk. After a split second of shock, he recognized her. He hardly noticed his mother or sisters. It was Bella, his Bella. The dress clung to her curvaceous body and had a slightly low neckline exposing a bit of her round mounds. She was breath-taking. As the crowd became aware of her low murmurs became audible and at that moment Edward felt like the luckiest man on the planet. He walked to the bottom of the stairs to await her descent.

When he saw the uncertainty on her face, though, his heart kicked into gear. Bounding up the steps, he met her halfway. With Bella still one step above him, they stared at each other, eye to eye.

"You look beautiful," he said gruffly, wishing he had thought to offer her jewellery to wear. But then again, with that skin and those eyes, the family jewels would have been cast in the shade.

Bella blushed, an adorable pink that tinted her cheeks alluringly. "Thank you," she said softly, smiling. "I feel like a little girl playing dress-up."

"It's the Cullen lifestyle." Rosalie announced as she walked past and down the stairs to meet her husband.

His gaze drifted without volition to the mouth-watering curves of Bella's cleavage. God in heaven, give me strength. "Definitely all grown up," he croaked. Heedless of any eyes or cameras that might be watching, he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. Small hands settled on his shoulders. He cupped her narrow waist in his palms. She tasted of sweet cream and strawberries.

Their lips clung, parted on exhaled breaths and came together again. "I don't want to mess up your lipstick," he said, his pulse racketing away like a steam engine.

"It's supposed to last for eight hours," she deadpanned, humor dancing in her eyes.

"Good…that gives us plenty of time to experiment."

Bella thought she must be dreaming. And it was such a lovely, fantastical, whimsical, imaginary delight, she really didn't want to wake up.

She was dancing…waltzing to be exact. With Edward Cullen, who pretty much was New York royalty. He held her in his arms, his long legs leading them across a polished marble floor.

The enormous room, decorated in gold-and-silver tulle with gambolling cherubs, was filled with men in formal eveningwear and women garbed in a rainbow of expensive gowns. But Bella had eyes only for Edward. In a tuxedo and tails, he looked perfect.

He held her more closely than was strictly necessary for a waltz. And the warmth of his hand on her back reminded her that he was a flesh-and-blood man, not a fantasy. Everything about him was real. Solid.

His lips brushed her cheek. "Are you having fun, Bella?"

She tilted her head, smiling wryly. "Except for the part where Tanya stabbed me with her eyes, yes. I half expected her to tack a scarlet C to my chest for commoner."

He chuckled. "Don't take it too seriously."

Bella fell silent, content to float on air in Edward's embrace. Envious gazes all around them tracked their progress, and obviously, Tanya's more so than anyone's. The slim, gorgeous socialite had been introduced to Bella early in the evening and had greeted her with hostility and a rascally smile.

During the course of the evening, Edward led all sorts of women out onto the floor—his "courtesy dances," he called them. But Bella was no wallflower. A line of handsome, amiable young men claimed her hand time and again. Fortunately, she was a quick learner and her partners steered her well. She did know the basics of dancing, but the formality of the occasion was a bit overwhelming.

She found herself alone at one point watching Edward dance with Esme.

"You're in way over your head." A voice said from behind her.

Bella turned around to see Tanya standing there with her hands on her hips. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. And you know I'm right," she said laughingly. "There is no way a _girl_ like you can keep a man like Edward satisfied, he'll eventually tire of you."

"I think my husband is plenty satisfied."

"Sexually?"

Bella felt the urge to slap her. But then she'd only give Tanya the satisfaction of knowing she was right so she just simply walked away.

Once the party had come to an end Bella and Edward returned to their home. The babysitter informed them Reneesme was already asleep but Bella still went to check on her and kiss her goodnight. Then walked over to the bedroom she now shared with Edward. He'd already started undressing and Bella kicked off her heels and sat on the big bed, contemplating what Tanya had said about sex. She didn't want to lose Edward, not again, he made her happier than nothing else did, so maybe sex was a necessary sacrifice.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked coming to stand over her.

She nodded. "Help me unzip." She stood and tuned around so he could free her from the dress and it dropped to the floor. Still facing away from Edward she fumbled and undid her bra strap and it followed the dress on to the floor. She closed her eyes and started to take of her panties.

Edward turned Bella around suddenly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting…naked. Is it not obvious?" she mumbled into his chest.

"But why?"

"So we can, you know, consummate or marriage." She blushed. Forcing her face deeper into his chest.

His arms encircled her waist. "Is that what you want? He enquired softly.

"Well Tanya said it's what you wanted." She said unable to keep the truth from him.

"Firstly, never start a sentence with 'Tanya thinks', secondly, Bella, baby, I want you to be happy. I'd never ask of you something you're not ready to give. So please women put you underwear back on and climb into bed so we can sleep."

* * *

**Hopefully Edward is starting to look a bit better in your eyes. There will be a lot of mush in the next chapter :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	18. Not a new chapter, Sorry

a/n: Hello all, just wanted to let you know that I have come down with an infection so I'm not going to be updating for a while. I will continue writing if I have the will and I promise I'll have a new chapter up by February 16th

Lots of love!


End file.
